


Jasper Sapphire Cuck

by Daterape (Goid)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuckolding, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Daterape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire cucks Ruby, because jasper is so much bigger, stronger,and more butch then Ruby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasper Sapphire Cuck

A bright flash of light and garnet splits in two. The two blobs of light reform into Ruby and Sapphire, standing a few feet apart and facing each other. Before they even completely solidify Sapphire starts.

“Fine! If that’s the way you are going to be, we can just.... Stay unfused!” Sapphire shouts.

“Uhg, I can’t stand you when you are like this!” Ruby shouts back. “You’re just so…!”

“What?!” 

“Defective!” Ruby finally yells. 

Sapphire stops and drops her arms to her side, she stands there stunned before putting her hands to her face as tears start to rolls down her cheeks. She sniffles and quickly turns around, starting to cry heavily as she takes off out of the temple and onto the beach.

Ruby reaches an arm out after her and starts to go chase, but stops. “Whatever…” She mutters, turning back into the temple and storming off. 

“Geeze.” Amy says, walking out from behind her door, having been listening to the fight. As soon as her door closed Pearl’s opened. 

“Yes, I haven’t heard those two go at it like that in at least a century.” Pearl says, walking out of her room, a concerned look on her face.

“You were eavesdropping?” Amy asks with a grin, finally finding something to grill pearl for.

“It's hard to not hear when they are screaming at each other. What should we do?” pearl asks, looking at the door to the temple. 

“I say we don’t get involved, they always work things out.”

“Maybe you are right…”

~  
Sapphire runs out the temple doors, her vision blurred by tears. She runs out onto the beach and finally sits down near the ocean. Jasper was also on the beach, doing her daily rigorous workout routine. She saw Sapphire burst out of the temple and run down to the sea on a secluded patch of beach. She thought about going over and talking to her but wasn’t sure how to approach her, or anyone in the house for that matter. 

Jasper mostly stayed alone on the grounds of the temple, feeling strange being so easily accepted into the home of her recent enemies on request of the little ‘Steven’ that somehow contains Rose Quartz’s power. Jasper finished the remaining set of her workout while keeping an eye on Sapphire sitting and sobbing looking out over the sea.

Jasper goes back up to the deck of the house but doesn’t go inside, she doesn’t want to be around the others so she just leans up against the house and hangs out, getting lost in thought about Homeworld.

After a good amount of time crying, Sapphire finally comes up to the house from the beach. Sapphire ascends the stairs and starts to go for the door but notices a big poof of white hair from around the corner of the house. Sapphire looks back at the door and clenches her fist,

“I’m gonna make her be the one to apologize this time..” She mutters to herself before turning back to the corner of the house. She gulps and walks towards Jasper.

"Hi Jasper..." Sapphire says with a shy smile. Jasper turns to look who said her names and her eyes visibly get bigger for a second when seeing the small blue gem. Jasper's cheeks start to burn a dark shade of orange as she tries to stay aloof and looking cool.

"Hey... Sapphire." She muddles, chewing her words before speaking, Jasper doesn't look at the smaller gem directly, instead Jasper tries to seem uninterested and only looks at her through her periphery. 

"I saw you standing over here all by yourself, as usual..." Sapphire continues, her smirk growing wider. 

"So." Jasper says abruptly, still trying to show how tough she was. 

"So, I was hoping you could keep me some company tonight..." Sapphire says with a sway of her dress, a finger coming up to knot her long hair.

"Company?" Jasper asks with a raised eyebrow, trying to size up Sapphire. "What happened to the red little rascal?" She snorts. Ruby frowns a little and looks at the ground.

"Ruby and I had a fight. And the thing is... I don't know how to be alone anymore." Sapphire says quietly, embarrassed. Jasper chews nothing, thinking it over.

"Just tonight?" She finally asks, looking around if anyone was close enough to hear.

"Sure, if that's what you want." Sapphire grins wide. 

~

Later, in Sapphire’s room, only her room, not Ruby’s and not Garnet’s. A painful moan and a slick slosh as Jasper’s tentacle-like phallus slips inside of Sapphire.

“Oh my god.” Sapphire breaths a sigh of relief and pain “I didn’t think it would go in.” Jasper responds, but only with a puff of breath hitting Sapphire exposed back. Jasper lowers her hips a bit, letting her ‘dick’ slide out just a little, the ribbed sides resisting, clasping onto Sapphire’s insides as they are pulled down. Jasper slowly thrusts back up, eliciting a lewd squelch from Sapphire’s painfully stretched sex. The bottom and top of Jasper’s shaft are nubbed, like a line of fleshy rivets that go from the triangular tip to the oh-so-wide base.

“Jasper, you are so big…” Sapphire pants, sitting on Jasper’s lap. With another squeek of pain from the blue gem, Jasper grabs a hold of her hips and starts to force her member up, deeper inside. Sapphire gnaws onto her finger and can only look down as her stomach starts to swell from the massive penetration. Finally getting Sapphire all the way down, Jasper finally lets go of her hips. Jasper’s shaft buried deep inside Sapphire. Sapphire runs her hand over the large bulge in her abdomen, her mouth agape and starting to drool.

“Wh-when you said you wanted company tonight, this isn’t what I thought you had in mind, I must admit..” Jasper says between ragged breaths. letting her cock twitch and squirm inside of Sapphire for a moment.

“You thought I wanted a friend?” Sapphire asks, hazy, barely smiling from amusement. “No, this is what I need.” She says, patting her stretched out belly. Sapphire starts to move this time, lifting herself up a few inches before letting her legs crumple and falling back down on Jasper’s shaft. 

Sapphire continues to lift herself up and ride Jasper’s cock, flexing her stomach and pelvis to cling to Jasper as she moves. Jasper leans back a little bit, letting Sapphire ride.Jasper’s calves start to tense up, her toes beginning to curl on their own, and she begins to chew on her bottom lip, the blue gem’s contractions are starting to get to her. 

“Come here, you little slut.” Jasper grunts, leaning back up, smashing her bust against Sapphire’s hot moist skin. Jasper wraps her arm around Sapphire, going under Sapphire’s right arm, up to her neck where Jasper grips her throat. Jasper begins to squeeze as she feels her balls tighten. She slowly opens her maw and starts to gnaw on the back Sapphire’s neck. 

Sapphire gasps and moans at the pain of both Jasper’s fangs sinking into her skin, and Jasper's hand cutting off her air. Jasper holds Sapphire in place, down on her cock as she starts to thrust up with her hips and legs, firmly planting it deep inside Sapphire, the tip scraping Sapphire’s womb.

Jasper bites down hard and starts thrusting as fast as she can, building up to her big climax, her balls ache and her grip gets dangerously tight around Sapphire’s neck as ropey strands of sticky cum flood Sapphire’s insides. Jasper holds tight onto Sapphire while she finishes her orgasm, only letting go once a pool of cum had formed between Jasper’s legs. Jasper lets herself fall backwards on to the bed as Sapphire wiggled her way off her cock seat. 

Sapphire crawls up to Jasper and lays down next to her. Jasper drapes an arm around her and pulls her in tight. “You are pretty good, squirt.” Sapphire only hums in agreeance and snuggles into Jasper.

“Hey, I have an idea…” Sapphire suddenly chirps, climbing up to Jasper’s ear and whispering to her.

~the next day

“Hi, Ruby.” A deep soothing voice voice says. Ruby looks up towards the noise, and squints at the woman in front of her.

“Who are…” Ruby begins to ask before stopping, her eyes widening in realization. “Sapphire?”

The brown, four-armed gem with a massive bush of hair down her back smirks with cruel intention. “Not quite… we Andalusite now… and I think I’ll be staying like this for a while.” She quickly turns on her heal, throwing her hair towards Ruby and walks away.


End file.
